go_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie
is an upcoming ''Super Sentai film to be released in theaters on January 19, 2013. As with previous VS movies, this film will feature a crossover between the casts of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. The heroes of Jyuden Sentai Kyoryuger will make their cameo debut in the film. Synopsis After almost one year, the pirates return to Earth after their expedition to destroy Zangyack's home planet. But during this campaign, the GokaiGalleon was destroyed, and replaced by a black version with a Zangyack emblem! The Gokaigers have completely changed, and now working for their enemies. The Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters realize they have to fight the evil Zangyack and the Gokaiger crew. As they fight, the Gokaigers Gokai Change into both Goggle V and Timeranger. During this course, the Go-Busters manage to capture Navi. The Go-Busters find out that the Zangyack had teamed up with their enemy, Vaglass. Navi also tells them to travel back in time. Yoko and Beet J Stag travel back in the Edo-era, and there they met Rat Boy (Nezumi Kozo) a Japanese thief and folk hero. It turns out that Gai is Rat Boy! Now, they need to team-up and help each other out. And since the Go-Busters are the 36th Super Sentai, they have to show Gai some more respect. Plot to be added Characters Go-Busters Gokaigers Returning Legends *And Introducing Allies *Navi *Jealousto *Takeshi Kuroki *Miho Nakamura *Toru Morishita *Cheeda Nick *Gorisaki Banana *Usada Lettuce *Yatsudenwani Villains Vaglass *Enter *Escape *MegaZord Omega Space Empire Zangyack *Bacchus Gill *Waredonaiyer *Damaras *Basco ta Jolokia Cast * Hiromu Sakurada: * Ryuji Iwasaki: * Yoko Usami: * Cheeda Nick: * Gorisaki Banana: * Usada Lettuce: * Masato Jin: * Beet J. Stag, Waredonaiyer: * Captain Marvelous: * Joe Gibken: * Luka Millfy: * Don "Doc" Dogoier: * Ahim de Famille: * Gai Ikari: * Navi: * Takeshi Kuroki: * Toru Morishita: * Miho Nakamura: * Kaoru Shiba: * Jerashid: * Enter: * Escape: * Basco ta Jolokia: * Bacchus Gill: * Kyouryu Red: * Kyouryu Black: * Kyouryu Blue: * Kyouryu Green: * Kyouryu Pink: * Mobirates, Gokai Cellular, Gokai Galleon Buster, Gokai Sabre, Gokai Gun, Gokai Spear: * Raioh Blaster, GB Custom Visor, Tategami Raioh: Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie: **Gokai Red - GoggleRed, TimeRed, DenziRed **Gokai Blue - GoggleBlue, TimeBlue, DynaRed **Gokai Yellow - GoggleYellow, TimeYellow, GekiRed **Gokai Green - GoggleBlack, TimeGreen, KabutoRaiger, FiveRed **Gokai Pink - GogglePink, TimePink, KuwagaRaiger, MagiRed **Gokai Silver - Sky Ninja Shurikenger, Go-On Red *Two of the confirmed team Gokai Changes of this movie confirm both a team whose power source is tied to civilizations of the past (the ancient civilizations of Goggle-V) and a team whose power source is tied to a civilization of the future (the Time Protection Department tied to the Timeranger). **This may also be tied to teams with a "futurist" aspect, due to Goggle-V's original concept name as "Mirai Sentai Miraiman" (Future Sentai Miraiman) and the concept of the team using artifacts of the past to pave for the future. *This all-Red team change is the second time Luka and Gai have transformed into the following: **Luka's first time transforming into GekiRed since Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku/''The Future is the Past. **Gai's first time transforming into a Red who isn't TimeFire outside ''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!! since The Fated Showdown. Trivia *This is the first team-up movie where the two starring teams have met and fought together before, as both the Go-Busters and the Gokaigers fought together in Super Hero Taisen, although they did not have a lot of significant time together. **In addition, the Go-Busters first appeared in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie, however they had not interacted with the Gokaigers back then, despite knowing who they are. *Although the Gokaigers are now the returning Legends, an ironic twist of fate means they will still appear with an actor from an earlier Super Sentai by means of Hiroya Matsumoto, once Tsubasa Ozu/MagiYellow and now playing Masato Jin/Beet Buster. This was the case even before Runa Natsui was announced as returning as Kaoru Shiba/Princess Shinken Red. *This is the first team-up between two Sentai teams to include both teams' full titles in the team-up's title, with the past team only having their shortened title used (ie. [[Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku|Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. '''Shinkenger': Epic on Ginmaku]]'' as opposed to Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. '''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger': Epic on Ginmaku''). **However, the team-up that premiered in Janurary of 2012 did include both heroes' full titles. That was a special case, however, as it was Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie, the first and so far only team-up movie between Super Sentai and Metal Heroes. (Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen ''didn't have the specific names of any Sentai team or Rider in the title, likely because the movie was mostly a team-up between Super Sentai and Kamen Rider in general). *The mech fight in this movie is confirmed to have several legendary mecha, referred to as "Megazords", including several that did not appear outside of stock footage in ''Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, including Flash King (Flashman) and Daizyujin (Zyuranger), while also using Ryuuseioh (Dairanger), which only appeared as part of Dairen'oh prior. (GaoKing, MagiKing, DaiBouken, and GekiTohja all appeared in new footage in both this film and 199 Hero Great Battle). They will be accessed though Megazord Keys. **Ironically, this will reunite MagiKing with Hiroya Matsumoto, the actor of MagiYellow. External links *Official website *Toei website Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger